(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning blade, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, in copying machines, printers, facsimiles, etc. using an electrophotographic system, a cleaning blade has been used as a cleaning tool for cleaning a surface of a member to be cleaned, such as an image-carrying member, by removing a remaining toner and the like.